1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for generating an individualized color palette and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for automatically generating a color palette customized to complement the existing coloring of a subject.
2. The Background Art
Proper color selection and coordination in cosmetics, clothing, jewelry, and other personal applications can have a highly positive impact on an individual's social interactions, personal and professional achievement, physical and mental health, and various other aspects of life, in addition to enhancing the individual's personal appearance. Similarly, non-harmonious color combinations may detrimentally affect many aspects of an individual's well-being and success. The ability to select pleasing color combinations that are harmonious with an individual's natural coloring is thus critical, although sometimes underestimated by those outside fashion circles.
While systems and methods of color identification and coordination are known, personalized color harmonization systems aimed to complement the existing coloring of an individual's skin, hair, and eyes present unique challenges. Human coloration is extremely diverse. Accordingly, systems that categorize a person's coloring broadly, according to one of the four seasons for example, may be unable to identify an individual's unique color characteristics with sufficient accuracy to enable consistently harmonious color recommendations. Similarly, systems that focus color analysis and associated harmonious color recommendations on the color characteristics of a single trait may define color compatibility too narrowly to account for an individual's diverse color characteristics, therefore unduly restricting a recommended color palette.
The subjective perception of color often relied on to identify an individual's existing coloring is also prone to inaccuracies and resulting inconsistencies in harmonious color recommendations. Many known color identification methods, for example, utilize draping techniques, whereby drapes of a series of colors are placed adjacent an individual's face, to assess color and color compatibility. Other color identification methods require applying various colored powders to the skin of an individual for comparative analysis. Such subjective approaches to color assessment often render unrepeatable results and inaccurate harmonious color recommendations.
These inaccuracies limit the usefulness and increase costs associated with known methods and systems for identifying and analyzing individual color characteristics and providing harmonious color recommendations. What is needed is an apparatus and method applying objective, automated expertise to generate a customized color palette. What is further needed is an apparatus and method that accurately assesses more than one physical trait to maximize a range of consistently compatible color recommendations. Finally, what is needed is an apparatus and method providing scientifically sound, repeatable color recommendations uniquely compatible with the existing coloring of an individual.
Such apparatus and methods are disclosed and claimed herein.